The art of casting or molding of articles made from resilient rubber or plastic materials is well developed and facial likenesses of known or fictitious characters can of course be made therefrom. While resilient materials of this type can be readily deformed, due to the elastic memory of the materials of which the caricatures are manufactured, only a single facial expression has heretofore been attainable.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a facial likeness or caricature in which the facial expression can be selectively changed by simple manipulation of the caricature.